Kosh Vampiro
Oggi mentre passeggiavo per le strade di Talonia con la mia padrona Eos, a parlare del piu' e del meno, una presenza malvagia si paleso' davanti a noi. Eos era intimorita da quella figura. Mi ricordo che la Gangrel mi aveva raccontato di uno strano patto che aveva stipulato con sette demoni quando ancora era giovane, un patto che si potrebbe sintetizzare colla parola "debito". Siccome ogni debito DEVE essere SALDATO, era giunto il momento per la mia padrona di saldare il suo. Ma invece quel demonio... quel essere immondo... non voleva SUBITO lei... spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'tu...' spirito vi dice 'sei il Ghoul della Gangrel...' spirito vi dice 'sei il prescelto....' spirito vi dice 'per saldare i debiti della tua padrona...' spirito vi dice 'io sono l'emissario...' spirito vi dice 'del demone Ye-Hatul' spirito vi dice 'egli e' il demone sovrano del regno dell'accidia' spirito vi dice 'la tua padrona...Nella sua giovinezza...' spirito vi dice 'gli chiese di aiutarla...' spirito vi dice 'ma non saldo' mai il suo debito...' spirito vi dice 'e ora sta a te pensarci...' Al che io gli chiesi come poter saldare il debito... ma la mia voce era tremula... e lui: spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'la tua Aura tradisce timore...' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'non devi avere paura...' Quindi gli dissi: 'Non ho paura... di te!' spirito vi dice 'i tuoi errori saranno pagati dalla tua padrona in persona' spirito vi dice 'per cui attento...se tieni alla sua vita...' spirito vi dice 'se non vuoi che cada nell'Eterno Torpore...' spirito vi dice 'porta a termine il tuo incarico...' Io: 'Io... sono pronto a morire... per sempre... per lei!' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'bene...Ascolta...' Eos vi dice ' Kosh...sono con te...nelle tue mani' spirito vi dice 'il mio padrone...Da tempo bramava avere tra le mani' spirito vi dice 'un sigillo di grande potere...' spirito vi dice 'ma purtroppo...Noi creature dell'oltretomba non possiamo' spirito vi dice 'inteferire nel vostro mondo...' spirito vi dice 'per cui Egli non puo' prenderlo da solo' spirito vi dice 'la tua padrona promise a Ye-Hatul di farlo' spirito vi dice 'ma non fu capace' spirito vi dice 'ora sta a te rimediare ai suoi errori' Io rimasi stupefatto: Eos... la mia padrona... debitrice di qualcuno? spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'il sigillo...' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'e' nelle mani di un Tremere' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'che vive a Mordilnia...' Il: 'Ditemi il suo NOME!' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'egli si chiama...Kokyutos' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'il tuo compito e' recuperare...' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'in un modo o nell'altro...' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'il sigillo...' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'e portarlo da me.' Io: 'Un Tremere, un altro vampiro?' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'esattamente, un altro vampiro.' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'dunque...' spirito vi dice 'io mi faro' vivo quando il tuo compito sara' terminato' Io: 'Ma quanto tempo ho?' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'il tempo sara' la tua vita ' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'sara' finito anche il tuo tempo' spirito vi dice 'sarai una clessidra di sangue e carne' spirito vi dice 'quando verra' il momento di rivoltarti, morirai.' spirito vi dice 'Kokyutos vive a Mordilnia' Io: 'Immagino... che io... debba andare da solo, vero?' spirito vi dice 'utilizza qualsiasi mezzo per ottenere il sigillo' spirito vi dice 'la tua padrona puo'venire con te' spirito vi dice 'ma non dovra' intervenire' spirito vi dice 'ne' potra' aiutarti in ALCUN modo' spirito vi dice 'perche' il prescelto sei soltanto TU.' spirito vi dice 'addio.' Non mi rendevo ancora conto... avevo tra le mie mani, sudaticcie per via dell'emozione... la vita di Eos... Io non potevo fallire... eppure... spirito dell'Oltretomba grida 'Ottempera al tuo compito e ricorda...' spirito grida 'il tuo Sangue sta scorrendo nella clessidra.' Io gridai 'Il mio sangue e' tutto per Eos!' Io gridai 'Non ne verra' sprecata una goccia!' Allora mi tolsi la borsa dalle spalle... e presi un fiore che avevo colto il mattino stesso. Era un regalo per Eos. Era giunto il momento di darglielo. Forse sarebbe stato l'ultimo. Un bellissimo tulipano blu. Glielo diedi. Eos rimane senza fiato. Eos si asciuga commossa una lacrima di sangue che le scivola giu lungo la guancia. Eos ti abbraccia affettuosamente. Io... questo era tutto l'affetto che avevo. Condensato in un fiore. In un bellissimo tulipano blu. Ma...ero un guerriero. E dovevo compiere la MIA missione! Mi recai dunque a Mordilnia, ma questa era una citta' cosi' grossa che nemmeno cercando per una settimana l'avrei trovato. Decisi dunque di chiedere alla gente del posto informazioni... ma tutti scappavano intimoriti da quel nome! Ad un certo punto... quando ormai ero disperato nella mia ricerca un cittadino mi fermo': Citizen dice 'sei venuto per cacciarlo via?' Io: 'a salvare la citta'!' Citizen dice 'bene, finalmente qualcuno con un po' di coraggio' Citizen dice 'da quando si e' installato qui...' Citizen dice 'questa citta' ha un aspetto spettrale...' Io: 'Cittadino... Voi siete la MIA salvezza... ed io la VOSTRA...' Citizen dice 'egli si trova...' Io: 'Dove?' Ma quando... proprio nel momento in cui il cittadino stava per dirmi il nome... arrivo da sud Nahaz il demone! Nahaz lo uccise barbaramente. Mi inginocchiai davanti al cadavere... sentivo ancora un po' di vita... ma il poveretto esalo' l'ultimo respiro, lo Pneuma: e mori'. Decisi di vendicarlo. Ero impazzito! La furia mi prese e mi offusco' la mente. Girai per le strade ammazzando tutti i passanti... ma ad un certo punto arrivai presso un poveraccio, vestito di stracci, seduto per terra. Il mio cuore, che ancora pulsava e provava (ahime!) sentimenti mi obbligo' a dargli alcune monete. Il poverello mi ringrazio' e mi disse, forse perche' non aveva paura di perdere niente, dove trovare il vampiro: Nella south street. Mi diressi verso la south street: nell'aria sentivo l'odore della morte... un odore acre che dovro' sentire due volte... Arrivato davanti alla dimora di Kokyutos chiamai Eos, la mia padrona, che mi incoraggio' ad ucciderlo... Entrato nella casa del vampiro Tremere cercai per due volte di distruggere la luce divina che lo circondava... ma persi sempre la concentrazione. Ad un certo punto del combattimento, perche' lui mi aveva attaccato, la mia magia mi si rivolto' contro e persi tutte le mie protezioni... il mio sangue... il mio sangue scorreva a fiotti... e morii. Kosh e` stato ucciso da Kokyutos, il Tremere a Uno studio Improvvisamente mi svegliai come preda di un brutto sogno nel mio letto nella locanda di Giulietta, ma non era un brutto sogno: tutta l'esperienza che avevo acquisito nelle mie folli razzie contro i piu' svariati mostri se ne era andata... per sempre. NON DOVEVO PENSARE A ME! Eos, la mia cara padrona, Eos, l'unico mio motivo di vita era li' e stava forse per essere uccisa!! Con tutte le mie forze tornai a Mordilnia... e alla dimora di quel Vampiro. Ripresti tutte le mie armi e armature... e gli diedi di nuovo caccia... ma era troppo forte, troppo forte... e mi uccise di nuovo... mentre vigliaccamente stavo cercando di fuggire. Kosh e` stato ucciso da Kokyutos, il Tremere a Uno studio Oramai sapevo come funzionava tutto... si'... morire! E rinascere sempre piu' inesperto... Fossi morto centinaia di migliaia di volte... per Eos questo ed altro. Eos e' la mia padrona: io per lei moriro' sempre. La terza volta che provavo a uccidere questo mostro terribile mi venne in mente un idea: Eos, durante i suoi lunghi e NOIOSI (ahime') insegnamenti, quando mi iniziava all'arte della magia, mi disse che con un incantesimo molto potente potevo TRAMUTARMI in qualsiasi cosa... VOLLI PROVARE! Scelsi l'elfo oscuro: lo zio Taylor, uno gnomo, mi aveva parlato molto bene di questi esseri e della loro potenza: perche' non rischiare? Mi poliformai in un elfo oscuro, impugnai tutte le mie armi e armature mi diressi a dare a Kokyutos il colpo di grazia! Kokyutos, il Tremere e` morto! R.I.P. Fu un combattimento in verita' lughissimo quando gli diedi l'ultimo colpo oramai stavo per decedere io: il sangue mi usciva da tutte le ferite e fratture che i suoi pugni mi avevano provocato. Ma ADESSO Kokyutos Il Tremere, sempre sia maledetto il suo nome!, era morto: morto del tutto... morto per sempre! Eos mi raggiunse nello studio e mi abbraccio' teneramente, l'avevo salvata da uno... dei tanti pericoli che avremmo dovuto superare insieme. Presi un Ankh d'oro rosso da il cadavere di Kokyutos, il Tremere, ed improvvisamente sbuco' dal nulla lo spirito che mi aveva contattato prima! spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'dammi...il Sigillo' Non ero intenzionato a dargli subito il sigillo: non senza che mi avesse offerto la sua parola di non perseguitare piu' Eos. spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'stai dunque sfidando Ye-Hatul???' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'CONSEGNAMI IL SIGILLo, ADESSO' Glielo consegnai... era irato con me! spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'bene...' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'La tua padrona e' libera dal vincolo' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'con il demone dell'Accidia' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'ma altri verranno' spirito dell'Oltretomba vi dice 'addio, misera creatura...' Eos vi dice ' Kosh...ti ringrazio...hai pagato duramente questo scontro...' Ma ormai la mia mente era offuscata dal dolore dei miei errori. Mi ritirai nelle mie stanze da Giulietta con una immensa tristezza nel cuore. L'unico motivo di gioia che avevo nel cuore era d'avere salvato Eos, soltanto per POCO pero'. Dovete sapere, o fratelli, che l'abilita' dei guerrieri e' messa sempre a dura prova quando meno se lo si aspetta, quando il vigore lascia posto alla stanchezza, quando la forza del ragionamento e' offuscata dal sonno. Stavo salendo le scale verso la locanda di Giulietta quando mi incontrai fortuitamente con Eos. La salutai in modo sgarbato e superficiale, ero stanco e non avevo modo di fare altrimenti, ma lei mi prese il braccio con una dolcezza indicibile e guardandomi con affetto negli occhi, mi disse, con somma disperazione ed angoscia: - Kosh, sento che stasera succedera' qualcosa: Loro si stanno avvicinando per venire a reclamare cio' che gli spetta! Solo tu puoi aiutarmi, non mi abbandonare, sei la mia unica ancora di salvezza! Saranno stati gli occhi suoi bellissimi, oppure il profumo dei suoi capelli che permiava l'aria, ma non potei rifiutare in alcun modo, e col cuore in subbuglio, pentito di averla trattata cosi' in malo modo, la seguii, come le avevo promesso tanto tempo fa, sin in capo al mondo. Scesi con lei i pochi gradini che avevo salito e mi ritrovai nella piazza principale di Alma Civitas. Ci dirigemmo verso la Platea Quadrata e continuammo verso il Vicolo Oscuro. Camminavo col visto triste ed umiliato, guardando per terra, come se vi stessi cercando il mio onore, ch'avevo perso proprio quella sera. Improvvisamente sbattei contro qualcosa di grande e grosso. Alzai la testa e vidi un altissimo essere abominevole: la paura mi bloccava, avrei desiderato fuggire, ma mi sentivo come una formichina contro un elefante: un suo piccolo movimento avrebbe reciso la mia triste esistenza. - Non aver paura, Kosh. Il signore grosso grosso che vedi quassu' si chiama Vhailor. E' un Vampiro come me. Ci aiutera' questa sera contro gli spiriti che percepisco arrivare. Devi sapere che non e' stato sempre grande e grosso cosi': e' stata la magia di un druido a farlo crescere come un gigante. Adesso, pero', ha bisogno di cosi' tanto sangue per sopravvivere che ha abbandonato la caccia agli esseri umani e si dedica agli animali. Preferisce di gran lunga il vitello, ma non disdegna il castrato. - Sorella Eos, come fa a sapere i miei gusti cosi' bene? - tuono' il gigante Vhailor - devo per caso ricordarvi i vostri? Allora - continuo' con voce imperiosa - voi preferite il sangue delle vergini a quello degli uomini, ma andate pazza per quello dei bambini appena nati, di cui fate gran strage! Dico bene? - Si' Vhailor dici bene! - E i due si scambiarono un sogghigno malizioso - conosci bene i miei gusti. - Vi ho portato uno spuntino: sono passato per caso alle Terme di Alma per venire qui. Ho visto tre vergini sole solette... allora ho pensato a voi... che vi avrebbe fatto piacere! E il gigante, spero buono per la mia incolumita', tiro' fuori dalla borsa che teneva a tracolla un corpo orribilmente maciullato, martoriato ed agonizzante. - Eos, le ho uccise con le mie mani... ma che dico! Questa respira ancora! Sono sicuro che preferite i piatti ancora caldi! Rise... la sua risata fece vibrare i vetri delle case che ci affiancavano, e porse il corpo ad Eos, che si piombo' sopra come un falco sulla sua preda. Dopo un sospiro di piacere, visto che a stomaco pieno si ragiona meglio mi disse: - Sento... sento che stanno arrivando! Ti prego Kosh, non fallire... la mia vita e' nelle tue mani! Fa che questo magro desco non sia il mio ultimo pasto! Una nebbiolina fitta si pose sulla strada. Una figura maligna ne emerse e guardo' Eos studiandola intensamente. Era l'emissario del Demone della Lussuria. Questo mi disse che per rompere il legame che legava il suo padrone ad Eos, avrei dovuto sedurre una succube, uno spirito malvagio nato per sedurre, e rubarne il cuore. Questa succube viveva da piu' di duemila anni in una dimora di fiamme, un fosso infuocato dove stanno le grandi cancellate di fuoco, nell'Abisso Maggiore. Quando entrai come un ladro nella sua dimora mi sentii in colpa: avevo davanti a me un essere bellissimo. Mi bastarono due sue parole per farmi capire che davanti a cosi' tanto splendore, si nascondeva una creatura triste per sempre, eternamente infelice. Me ne innamorai. Tuttavia Lilith, questo era il nome della Succube, riconobbe Eos come vampira e fu subito scontrosa e diffidente. Mi presentai come suo ghoul e lei subito comprese la mia missione, cioe' rubare il suo cuore per ricevere l'Abbraccio. Rimasi esterrefatto. Erano queste le mie intenzioni? Rubare il cuore ad una creatura cosi' bella, renderla ancora piu' infelice? No! NO! NO!! Non l'avrei mai fatto. Mi inchinai davanti a lei e le dissi in assoluta sincerita' la verita' che le avrei dovuto rubare il cuore, ma dopo avere visto si' tanta bellezza e infelicita' rinnegai Vladimir e le offersi il mio cuore piuttosto che rubare il suo. Mandai via tutti i vampiri che avevano preso parte alla mia spedizione. Oramai non mi interessava piu' nulla. Avevo trovato l'amore e l'eternita' in quella creatura che con occhio basso si avvicinava a me. Le chiesi di poter morire per lei, ma soltanto dopo un timido, puro e semplice bacio. Allungo' una mano e mi accarezzo' la guancia. Mi avvicinai a lei. Ci abbracciammo' e ci baciammo. Sentivo la mia anima corrompersi e distruggersi al contatto con questo demone e contemplai la morte in faccia. Stavo per scendere nell'abisso, nell'eterno torpore, quando lei decise di allontanarsi. Lilith la Demonessa ti bacia appassionatamente in bocca, lentamente e a lungo. Baci dolcemente Lilith la Demonessa. la Demonessa dice 'pazzo, folle... ' la Demonessa dice 'sai a cosa ti vincola questo bacio.. ' Kosh dice 'Si'... a VOI!' la Demonessa dice 'dovrai sempre portare in te ' la Demonessa dice 'il mio legame... ' Kosh dice 'Io... portero' sempre con me... VOI!' la Demonessa dice 'e sia... ' Lilith la Demonessa sospira forte. Kosh dice 'perche' sospirate?' Lilith dice 'perche' finalmente ho trovato qualcuno come me... ' Kosh dice 'e voi avete me...!' Lilith dice 'si'... tieni... questo e' il vincolo che ci unira' per sempre' Lilith dice 'non lasciarmi sempre sola, ogni tanto torna da me!' E la bellissima creatura si strappo' il cuore e me lo dono'. L'abbracciai e, piangendo come un bambino, scappai per il dolore. Tornato in superficie trovai i miei Fratelli, che si erano aggiunti a Vhailor e lo spirito che era venuto a reclamare il suo pegno. Gli dissi di avere cio' che mi aveva chiesto, ma che gliel'avrei dato con somma amarezza: Lilith era per me... lasciamo stare. Lo spirito prese avidamente il cuore che gli porsi e mi disse che i sentimenti mi avrebbero reso debole. Ma cio' che importava in questo momento era la salvezza di Eos. E la mia Padrona fu libera da questo sigillo. Tornammo ad Alma, tutti erano felici, meno che me... sarebbe incominciata una nuova vita nel dolore della separazione... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Le altre due prove, benche' belle da fare, sono poco interessanti da raccontare. Quella dell'Avarizia consisteva nell recuperare un tesoro dai Nani, mentre della dell'Ira nell'uccidere tre insulse Arpie. Salve Frantelli, adesso ho il diritto di chiamarvi in questo modo. Oramai sono diventato una creatura immortale dedita al male, alla morte, alla distruzione. Ogni sentimento umano che era proprio della fu natura mia mortale, oramai e' scomparso nelle profondita' degli abissi della morte. Ma fatemi rendere partecipi anche voi della mia immensa gioia. Ecco cosa accadde... Eos grida '...Fratelli...' Eos grida '...e tempo che il nostro sangue accolga un nuovo compagno...' Eos grida '...presto...a momenti...un nuovo Cainita sorgera fra di noi' Eos grida '..Fratello Straiter,e voi tutti,cari compagni,venite con me..' Eos grida '..nella nostra Sala..' Eos vi dice ' presto...riuniamoci' Straiter vi dice ' si sorella' Eos vi dice ' sento uno strano odore nell'aria...mmm' Seguimmo tutti il nostro comandante Straiter: eravamo in tanti... Eos Nik Nostrad Arwen e Vhailor. Ci dirigemmo verso il cimitero di Alma Civitas, nella cripta di Est. Eos vi dice ' quanto tempo dall'ultima volta che sono venuta qui...' Straiter vi dice ' vero sorella' Eos vi dice ' Fratello..prima..il mio Ghoul deve fare un'ultima cosa..' Eos vi dice ' sento qualcosa...' Eos rimane senza fiato. Straiter vi dice ' bene dicci sorella' Improvvisamente delle crepe si aprono ovunque sotto di te! Mi diressi verso un angolo della cripta per non cadere a terra vergognosamente... Vhailor vi dice 'Eos ti odio troppa magia sta accanto a te'.' Straiter vi dice ' kosh sei un mortale vai a guadagnarti l'immortalita' Tu dici 'Straiter... lo faro' stanne certo!' Una strana nebbiolina nera fuoriesce dalle crepe... Eos vi dice ' non sentite degli strani rumori...' ...E spunto' dalle nebbie uno spirito diabolico... Uno spirito Diabolico ti studia intensamente. Eos vi dice ' qualcosa...no...che sia l'ultimo di quei maledetti??' Vhailor vi dice 'Altri demoni stupidi..' 16:41:11 look spirito E' simile ad una sorta di nebbiolina nera... Chissa' che intenzioni ha... Di tutti gli spiriti che hai visto, questo e' quello dall'aspetto piu' malvagio in assoluto... Uno spirito Diabolico e` molto alto e robusto. Uno spirito Diabolico e` in condizioni eccellenti. Straiter vi dice ' fratelli l'oscurita ci e amica come le creature che la abitano non temete' Straiter vi dice ' vengono per kosh' Devo dire che Straiter rassicuro' i suoi fratelli, ma non di certo me, che ero letteralmente consumato dalla paura... spirito Diabolico vi dice 'tu....' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'Eos....' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'e' giunto il momento...' Eos vi dice ' si...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'di pagare il tuo debito!' Eos vi dice ' finalmente...la fine!' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'ti ricordi di me, dunque...?' Eos vi dice ' ...si...sei tu..' Eos vi dice ' ...demone della superbia...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'il servo del demone della Superbia...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'sono venuto a riscuotere il pegno!' Eos vi dice ' anche lui qui dunque...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'dunque...' Eos vi dice ' ebbene...non sono venuta amani vuote,lo sai' ... Straiter, rinvigorito da nuova linfa vitale, pronuncio' alcune parole magiche e divenne conscio della potenza del nostro avversario... Straiter dice al gruppo '7 att 3d7 1159 hp resi tutte le armi ma non energy' ... spirito Diabolico vi dice 'e cosa porti con te?' Eos vi dice ' il prescelto...' Tu dici 'Io' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'il prescelto...' Uno spirito Diabolico rovescia la testa e ridacchia come un matto! spirito Diabolico vi dice 'questo debole ghoul??' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'come puo' essere il prescelto??' Tu dici 'Non sono debole...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'non lo sei?' Tu dici 'perche' la mia padrona Eos mi da forza!' Eos vi dice ' alle prove che gli altri Demoni gli hanno assegnato' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'quindi essendo il prescelto...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'moriresti per la tua Signora...' Eos vi dice ' mi fido di lui piu di chiunque altro' Annuisci a Uno spirito Diabolico. spirito Diabolico vi dice 'bene....' Uno spirito Diabolico sogghigna maleficamente. Tu dici 'Io morirei per la mia signora!' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'dici di non essere debole...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'sei dunque fiero della tua forza....' Tu dici 'Non sono fiero della mia forza... conosco i miei limiti' Tu dici 'E agisco in funzione di essi!' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'bene....Allora...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'dovrai fare una cosa per me e il mio Signore...' Tu dici 'Dimmi spirito!' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'fatto cio', il vincolo sara' spezzato' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'devi....' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'UCCIDERE' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'la tua padrona PER ME!' Eos rimane senza fiato. Tu dici 'Uccidere la mia padrona?' Tu dici 'EH?' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'silenzio, bestia Gangrel' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'dimostra al demone della Superbia' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'che sei degno di vivere come essere immortale...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'uccidila e prendi il suo posto!' Eos vi dice ' ma..questa prova...non puo essere!' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'il Demone ti ricoprira' di ricchezze e ti donera' il potere....' Chiesi qualche minuto per considerare tutto il mio passato e provare a dare uno sguardo al futuro... ai possibili futuri... Tu dici 'Mi alletta uccidere Eos...' Sogghigni maleficamente. spirito Diabolico vi dice 'come desideri....' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'attendero' una tua decisione...' ... ... ... Tu dici 'ho deciso.' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'ti ascolto.' Tu dici 'Eos... la mia padrona...' Tu dici 'Mi ha allevato...' Tu dici 'Nell'odio...' Tu dici 'per i mortali...' Tu dici 'TUTTI!' Tu dici 'Eos...' Tu dici 'La mia padrona...' Tu dici 'Non mi ha insegnato ad odiare...' Tu dici 'I nostri simili...' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'dunque mi DISOBBEDISCI??' Tu dici 'No.' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'e quindi cosa vuoi fare?' Tu dici 'Non avrai la sua vita...' Tu dici 'Ne avrai un'altra' Tu dici 'al suo posto.' Tu dici 'La mia, ti accontenti?' Uno spirito Diabolico sputa al di la' della propria spalla sinistra. spirito Diabolico vi dice 'e tu pensi che sia cosi' facile??' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'sarebbe troppo semplice...Il sacrificio...' Tu dici 'Io ho un dono della mia padrona.' E presi dal baule rinforzato una fiala con dentro una goccia di sangue della mia adorata Padrona e la mostrai allo spirito... spirito Diabolico vi dice 'e ALLORA?' Uno spirito Diabolico ti studia intensamente. Tu dici 'Ti offro il mio sangue' Tu dici 'e' una goccia del suo' Tu dici 'Non puoi rifiutare.' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'e tu pensi che questo mi basti??' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'MUORI, STOLTO!!!!!' Uno spirito Diabolico misses you. H:410/410 M:162/162 V:158/158 C:eccellente/eccellente S:T G:335427 Uno spirito Diabolico hits you very hard on you head. Uno spirito Diabolico hits you very hard on you shoulder. Uno spirito Diabolico hits you very hard on you left hand. Uno spirito Diabolico hits you very hard on you left foot. Uno spirito Diabolico hits you very hard on you right arm. Uno spirito Diabolico hits you very hard on you chest. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his neck. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his chest. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his body. H:410/295 M:162/162 V:158/155 C:graffiato/tagliato S:T G:335427 You are rescued by Straiter, you are confused! La violenta spinta di Vhailor fa perdere l'equilibrio a Uno spirito Diabolico H:410/352 M:162/162 V:158/158 C:*/* S:T G:335427 Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico hard in his neck. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico hard in his neck. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico in his chest. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his head. Uno spirito Diabolico misses Straiter. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his stomach. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his neck. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his back. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his right arm. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his shoulder. Straiter pierces Uno spirito D iabolico very hard in his left leg. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his right leg. La violenta spinta di Straiter fa perdere l'equilibrio a Uno spirito Diabolico Nik pronuncia le parole, 'pzar' Nik heals Straiter. H:410/352 M:162/162 V:158/158 C:*/* S:T G:335427 Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico in his stomach. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico hard in his shoulder. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico in his stomach. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter hard in his right foot. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his left hand. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter very hard in his chest. Uno spirito Diabolico misses Straiter. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter hard in his right leg. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his left leg. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his right arm. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his stomach. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his left foot. Eos pronuncia le parole, 'gaiqhjabral' spirito Diabolico vi dice 'MALEDETTI CANI!' Nik pronuncia le parole, 'ghixlacri' Uno spirito Diabolico misses Nik. Vhailor growls at luiself, and whirls into a killing frenzy! H:410/352 M:162/162 V:158/158 C:*/* S:T G:335427 Nik pierces Uno spirito Diabolico in his right hand. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his right leg. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his chest. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his chest. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter hard in his chest. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his left arm. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his head. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his back. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his left leg. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his right hand. Straiter pronuncia le parole, 'euguihzofahz' Le cellule di Uno spirito Diabolico sembrano volersi separare le une dalle altre You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his right arm. Nostrad cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico in his right hand. H:410/352 M:162/162 V:158/157 C:tagliato/graffiato S:T G:335427 Uno spirito Diabolico si alza velocemente. Nostrad cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico hard in his right leg. Nostrad cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico hard in his body. Nostrad cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico hard in his body. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his body. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his stomach. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his shoulder. Nik pierces Uno spirito Diabolico in his stomach. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his body. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his stomach. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his shoulder. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter hard in his left foot. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter hard in his head. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his stomach. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his right hand. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his shoulder. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his body. Pronunci le parole, 'colour spray' Il tuo arcobaleno privato colpisce Uno spirito Diabolico in faccia - WOWIE Nik pronuncia le parole, 'euguihzofahz' Le cellule di Uno spirito Diabolico sembrano volersi separare le une dalle altre Straiter pronuncia le parole, 'euguihzofahz' Le cellule di Uno spirito Diabolico sembrano volersi separare le une dalle altre Nik pronuncia le parole, 'euguihzofahz' Le cellule di Uno spirito Diabolico sembrano volersi separare le une dalle altre H:410/352 M:162/142 V:158/154 C:squarciato/graffiato S:T G:335427 Nostrad cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico in his body. Nostrad cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico hard in his back. Nostrad cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico in his right hand. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his left hand. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his right leg. You sting Uno spirito Diabolico in his left hand. Nik pierces Uno spirito Diabolico in his right arm. Vhailor misses Uno spirito Diabolico. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his right leg. Vhailor cleaves Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his chest. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his right arm. Uno spirito Diabolico hits Straiter in his left foot. Uno spirito Diabolico misses Straiter. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his left arm. Straiter misses Uno spirito Diabolico. Straiter pierces Uno spirito Diabolico very hard in his left leg. Uno spirito Diabolico is mortally wounded, and will die soon, if not aided. H:410/352 M:162/142 V:158/151 C:squarciato/* S:T G:335427 Straiter pronuncia le parole, 'euguihzofahz' Straiter riduce Uno spirito Diabolico in un mucchio di polvere! Uno spirito Diabolico e` morto! R.I.P. Tu dici 'Straiter...' Tu dici 'Mio signore...' Tu dici 'Io...' Tu dici '...non ho parole...' Straiter vi dice ' Kosh ' Straiter vi dice ' non potevo permettere che tu morivi hai dimostrato coraggio' Straiter vi dice ' hai dimostrato di essere degno' Straiter vi dice ' sacrificandoti per la tua padrona' Eos vi dice ' non lo avrai mai...maledetto..a costo di sacrificare il mio sangue' Qualcuno vi dice 'Sei libera, Eos.....' Eos vi dice ' infine dunque..LIBERA!' Tu dici 'Eos!' Eos grida '...le catene che mi opprimevano sono finalmente svanite...' Qualcuno vi dice 'libera dalla tua maledizione....' Abbracci Eos. Eos ti abbraccia affettuosamente. Qualcuno vi dice 'nel mio nome, dunque...' Qualcuno vi dice 'Abbraccia il tuo adepto.....' Straiter vi dice ' e alla fine sei riuscito a liberarla ora Eos ti dara la cosa che piu ci e' cara' Qualcuno vi dice 'io lo proteggero'.....' Qualcuno vi dice 'finche' vivra' nel mio nome!' Eos vi dice ' ...Kosh...sei degno...ora riceverai il mio sangue,e con esso quello di tutti Noi Vampiri' Eos vi dice ' preparati...Ghoul...' Tu dici 'Sono pronto.' Ti inginocchi. Eos si avvicina a Kosh...fissandolo negli occhi... Eos urla in preda alla frenesia! Eos claws you very hard on you head. Vieni colto da spasmi di dolore non appena Eos ti sfiora H:257/227 M:162/162 V:138/138 C:eccellente/graffiato S:T G:335427 Eos claws you very hard on you right arm. Vieni colto da spasmi di dolore non appena Eos ti sfiora Eos claws you extremely well on your stomach. L'incantesimo di Eos e' sprecato perche' tu eviti il colpo Eos claws you very hard on you body. Vieni colto da spasmi di dolore non appena Eos ti sfiora You barely hit Eos in her stomach. You miss Eos. You barely hit Eos in her left leg. H:257/154 M:162/162 V:138/135 C:graffiato/ferito S:T G:335427 Eos claws you very hard on you stomach. Vieni colto da spasmi di dolore non appena Eos ti sfiora Eos claws you very hard on you left foot. Vieni colto da spasmi di dolore non appena Eos ti sfiora Eos claws you very hard on you neck. Vieni colto da spasmi di dolore non appena Eos ti sfiora You barely hit Eos in her right leg. You barely hit Eos in her right arm. You barely hit Eos in her body. H:257/80 M:162/162 V:138/132 C:graffiato/sanguinante S:T G:335427 Eos vi dice ' MUORI,per rinascere a NUOVA vita!' Eos claws you extremely well on your shoulder. Vieni colto da spasmi di dolore non appena Eos ti sfiora You wish that your wounds would stop BLEEDING so much! Eos claws you very hard on you neck. You wish that your wounds would stop BLEEDING so much! Vieni colto da spasmi di dolore non appena Eos ti sfiora You wish that your wounds would stop BLEEDING so much! Kosh e` stato ucciso da Eos a La cripta di est .......................................................................... Straiter grida ' ..A new word for Plague' Straiter grida '..A new word for Hate' Straiter grida '..A new world order' Straiter grida '..Vampyre' Tu gridi 'Vampyre!' Nostrad grida 'Vampyre!' Arwen grida 'Vampyre' Eos grida 'Vampyre!' Nik grida 'Vampyre. ' Vhailor grida 'Vampyre' Qualcuno grida 'Nel sangue...Per il sangue!' Eos grida 'nuova vita a Kosh,Fratello Cainita,Vampiro per sempre...' Qualcuno grida 'Un nuovo fratello si e' unito all'ordine.....' Nik has summoned you! Ti inchini profondamente. Tu dici 'Salve fratelli.' Nik vi dice 'Salve Fratello Kosh' Eos si asciuga una lacrima di sangue... Vhailor vi dice 'ora sta a te' kosh scegliere il clan di appartenza all'interno della nostra 'famiglia'.' Tu dici 'Sara' quello della mia padrona... Gangrel!' Eos vi dice ' bene..Fratelli...sono troppo contenta...' Eos vi dice ' Kosh...finalmente potro chiamarti Fratello:)' Eos guarda Kosh,commossa.. Vhailor dice al gruppo 'allora dovrai imparare bene il sentiero della bestia Kosh' E cosi' finii la mia attesa... perche' diventai finalmente... Kosh Vampiro Gangrel!